Rage
Tap into the Rage of the emotional spectrum to create energy blasts, deadly blood plasma attacks, and even vicious constructs. Wield this Red Light with righteous fury or be driven by vengeance and petty anger. Access to Rage powers is included in the War of the Light Part I DLC. __TOC__ Anger Anger powers allow you to eradicate your enemies through blind rage. Specializing in this tree grants +'5%' critical attack damage and +'35' Health. Tank Role : In the Tank role all damage you cause is penalized by 20% while Dominance is increased by 100%. Using super powers increases your Health by two-thirds of your Dominance for each nearby enemy. You will also attract the attention of enemies causing them to attack you, rather than allies. Finally you gain +'3' Perception, improving your chances of detecting Stealth using enemies. Player versus Player : While in the Tank role you have a special advantage versus Gadgets, Mental, Light and Quantum power users. You are immune to their debuffing effects and highly resistant to their controls. Some abilities provide you and allies total immunity to Controller effects. Your harmful super powers remove beneficial Controller effects such as power over time and reduces their ability to restore power to allies in Controller role. Using harmful super powers against them inspires Confidence within you, briefly increasing your damage output to 135%. Punishment Punishment powers allow you to defer incoming damage and share your rage with your allies. Specializing in this tree grants +'1%' critical attack chance and +'25' Health. Tank Role : In the Tank role all damage you cause is penalized by 20% while Dominance is increased by 100%. Using super powers increases your Health by two-thirds of your Dominance for each nearby enemy. You will also attract the attention of enemies causing them to attack you, rather than allies. Finally you gain +'3' Perception, improving your chances of detecting Stealth using enemies. Player versus Player : While in the Tank role you have a special advantage versus Gadgets, Mental, Light and Quantum power users. You are immune to their debuffing effects and highly resistant to their controls. Some abilities provide you and allies total immunity to Controller effects. Your harmful super powers remove beneficial Controller effects such as power over time and reduces their ability to restore power to allies in Controller role. Using harmful super powers against them inspires Confidence within you, briefly increasing your damage output to 135%. Trivia *Galling Eruption, Lacerate & Violence can be changed to Precision damage by holding Melee. *Dreadful Blast, Eviscerating Chain, Frenzy, Outrage & Revenge each have a Rage Combo. *Relentless Anger & Severe Punishment activate a Rage mode that ends with a Rage Crash. *Dreadful Blast, Eviscerating Chain, Outrage, Revenge or Plasma Retch can be used to ignore damage from a Rage Crash. *Bloodlust, Galling Eruption, Lacerate, Violence or Remorseless Recovery can be used to reduce damage from a Rage Crash. Gallery Rage Ability.jpg AtrocitusCoastCity.jpg File:WarofLightI5.jpg Category:Powers Category:Rage powers Category:Red Lantern Corps